Hannah
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Tracie finds out Miley's secret and then kills her out of anger. Miley comes back as Hannah. Please read and review.
1. Tracie finds out the secret

Tracie learns the secret.

Tracie Van Horn spit on the ground in rage. For years she had trusted her, and then she learned everything had been a lie. Her best friend didn't exist. She was the invention of a stupid girl named Miley Stuart. Hannah Montana didn't exist. Tracie felt hurt and betrayed. She also knew that Miley Stuart would pay. Pay for deceiving her, pay for lying to her, pay with her life.

She called Hannah and asked her to meet her at the beach in Malibu. Miley said she'd be there. It was a complete accident that Tracie had discovered the secret. She had accidently caught Miley and her dad talking with the wig off. Seeing Miley's bundled-up brown hair and the blonde wig didn't anger her any. Tracie just thought how lovely to find that Hannah had gone brunette. She was fixing to congratulate her when a blonde girl entered the room and said "I can't believe it, Miley, We're going to New York."

"Yeah, I can't believe it" Brown-haired Hannah (from Tracie's point of view) said.

"Yeah," Hannah's manager said "It'll be a welcome break from the job"

"Yeah," Miley said "and it will give me some time to get away from this." She said holding up the wig. "I can't believe that people can't see through the secret." Miley said smiling.

"Yeah, It would be easy for people to see that Hannah Montana is really Miley Stewart." The blonde haired girl said laughing. It was then that Tracie realized that the blond haired girl was Lola Luftnangle. "Well, let's go dad" Miley said to her manager.

The mixed up entourage with the wigs and stuff left the room. Tracie stepped out and looked around. It was time to get some information.

Tracie hired a private investigator to look into the name Miley Stewart. What he found wasn't good. Apparently Miley Stewart was a southern teenage who moved here with her father about the same time Hannah became recognized. Tracie finally decided to see for herself. She broke in to the Stewarts house and stayed there for a few hours. She saw Miley and her dad enter the house and heard Miley say that she needed to change into Hannah. Tracie followed her making sure to stay hidden. She saw the whole transformation. After Hannah and her dad left, Tracie exited her hiding place with a look of murderous rage. She had been hurt and lied to. She looked around in anger and left the house. She shook in anger. She vowed that soon, very soon, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana would pay.


	2. the call

The call

Miley Stewart was lying in her room listening to her multiple albums she did as Hannah. She smiled as she thought of plenty of people who would kill to be in her position. She was still listening when the phone rang. Her dad picked it up and said "Miley, Phone for you."

Miley picked up her phone and said "hello"

"Miley Stewart" a mechanical voice asked.

"Yes" She said

"I know your secret, Hannah" Tracie said using the mechanical device to disguise her voice.

"Who the hell is this" Miley said.

"Well you see Hannah, I am afraid I cannot divulge that information" Tracie said. "You see I am disguising my voice, the way you are disguising who you are by wearing that blonde wig and daring to CALL YOURSELF HANNAH MONTANA." The voice screamed in rage.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"Meet me at Rico's Place down by the beach. I'll show you my intentions there." Then Tracie hung up.


	3. Incident at Rico's

The incident by Rico's

Miley told her dad she was going to walk on the beach. She left the house and walked down to Rico's to wait for whoever made that phone call. After waiting for 10 minutes she was fixing to leave when someone called out to her. She looked back to see who had called out for her and Tracie Van Horn stood there. Miley looked at Tracie and Tracie looked at Miley. Then Tracie spoke. "Hello Hannah." Tracie said walking toward Miley.

"I don't know a Hannah" Miley said stupidly.

"Don't take me for a fool" Tracie said coolly. "I know you are Hannah Montana and I 'v got the footage to prove it, but I am not going to do anything with it. I am above Blackmail. I called you here to get some Answers." Tracie said sitting down on a bench. "Why didn't you tell me your secret?" Tracie said looking at Miley.

"I thought you would blab." Miley said bluntly.

Tracie looked at Miley with disgust on her face. "How could you tell Lola and not me" she said and her voice cracked. "You were my best friend" Tracie said eyes starting to tear up. "I thought I could trust you and now I find out that everything you have told me is a lie. How do you sleep at night" Tracie said starting to sob.

"It's just, I wanted to have a normal life, away from the paparazzi and the nightlife and the invasion of privacy."

"Why did you lie to me?" Tracie said angrily.

"I didn't know I could trust you, you know, with you always spreading gossip." Miley said

"Well then I forgive you" Tracie said opening her arms. Miley looked at Tracie then ran into her arms.

They hugged for a few seconds and then fell apart. Tracie looked at Miley then made a decision. She cupped Miley's face with her hands and kissed her full on the mouth. Miley put her arms up to push Tracie away but then decided against it. She kissed her back with renewed vigor. They kissed for the next 12 minutes and then broke apart.

"We should do that again sometime" Miley said to Tracie.

Tracie teared up and said, "That's the thing Hannah" Tracie said reaching inside her coat. She pulled out a 38 special revolver and pointed it at Miley. "There won't be a next time." Miley looked at the gun and started backing away then she turned and ran. Tracie looked away and pulled the trigger.

Miley stopped running because of a pain in her chest. She looked down and saw a pool of blood spreading over her shirt from just above her right breast. She dropped to her needs and looked back at Tracie. "For what it's worth," Miley said as she fell forward on her stomach, "That was the best kiss I've ever had." She then felt herself becoming groggy. She lost consciousness soon after, and Miley Stewart knew no more.

This is not the end of the story, there is a twist. Keepfollowing and please review.


	4. aftermath of incident

Aftermath of incident

Tracie looked at the gun in her hand and threw it into the ocean. She looked at the body on the ground which was surrounded by a pool of blood. Tracie walked to Miley and turned her over. She felt her pulse and knew that Miley as dead. Miley's eyes were open and looked weird. Tracie reached to Miley's face and closed her eyes. Miley looked beautiful and pale. If it weren't for the wound to her chest, it would've looked like she was sleeping.

Tracie looked at Miley and almost broke down crying, almost. She looked at Miley and said with anger in her voice, "That's for lying to me." She reached inside her coat and retrieved the blond wig. "I believe this is yours" she said throwing the blond wig down. She then walked away. She took a cab and took it to her house got in bed fell asleep and slept the sleep of the dead.

Meanwhile

Half the population of Malibu had been woken by the gunshot. They all ran out of their homes to find the source of it. They scowered the entire beach and city. It was then that Rico shouted he found something. The Stewarts and everybody ran over to where Rico stood. What they saw surprised them. There on the ground was a puddle of blood. Blood but no body. They all looked over for the body but found nothing. Suddenly Robby Ray asked "where's Miley"

Meanwhile

Between the finding of the pool of blood and Tracie's getaway, something happened to the body of Miley Stewart. You'll find that out in the next chapter.


	5. creation of Hannah

Creation of Hannah

Charlie Van House kicked the door to his laboratory open with surprised strength. He couldn't open it with his hands due to the burden of the body of Miley Stewart in his hands. He carried the body to his laboratory table and lay the body down on it. He then got to work.

He took a sample of the body's blood and put it under his DNA microscope. He sought out the still living blood cells and dissected their DNA. He went through the entire DNA strand and then genetically copied it onto a piece of his DNA. Miley's DNA copied onto his with little effort. He then took the new strand of DNA and put it into an embryo cell. He then took the cell multiplying formula he had created and poured it on a cell via a dropper. The cells began to multiply.

Due to the fact that an artificial womb had not been created yet, the scientist put the newly growing organism on his extra lab table. In order to stabilize the organism and to help it live he injected the fetus with two bits of animal DNA. The first animal was a black Rhinoceros from Africa that he almost gave his life for. Its DNA was to help the newly formed fetus grown hard skin. The other animals DNA was put in to help the fetus grow its organs. The last thing he did to the fetus was put a strand of the blond wig hair in its DNA. After the DNA and the blond wig hair were put in, he let the fetus grow on its own.

After two hours thanks to the cell multiplier, he had a fully formed female baby. He picked the baby off the table and slapped its bottom. The baby cried. Charlie put the baby girl back on the table and went to his filing cabinet. He retrieved an aging formula he had created for this problem. He picked up the baby girl and put the formula in her mouth. The baby who was now hungry drank from the bottle. Hannah drank the whole bottle.

Charlie than put the baby back down on the table and let the aging formula do its work. In two hours he had a toddler with now long blond hair. In two more hours he had a prepubescent 7 year old, in two more hours the girl had grown into her teens. Finally the aging process stopped and Charlie looked at what was on the table. He went to go get something and returned with a poster. He looked at the girl on the poster and then the girl on the table and smiled. They looked exactly the same. During the whole process, Hannah was asleep. He waited two more hours than he was sure. He shook Hannah to wake her.

She jumped up with the heir of one being shocked with electricity. "She shot me" Hannah said breathlessly. "She shot me and then I… I died, or lost consciousness or something."

Charlie pointed to the table behind her. She looked and gasped then screamed. "IT'S ME, I'M DEAD." Hannah screamed.

"Calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN" Charlie said to get her to shut up. "Are you meaning to tell me that you remember everything that happened to you?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Hannah said silently.

"How is that possible? A clone shouldn't have the memory that its human parent did, I mean I'm glad you do because it cuts out a lot of work for me but this is a true miracle. It seems your soul transferred from your body into the body I made for you." Charlie said dumbstruck.

"With one possible exception" Hannah said looking into the mirror that Charlie had put in front of her.

"What's that" Charlie said

"I'm not her." She said pointing at the dead body. "I'm Hannah, how did you turn my hair blond."

"I used the some of the wig hairs to ferment the DNA" Charlie said.

"But I also have other memories that aren't mine." Hannah said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie said.

"I have meories of a town I didn't even go to." Hannah said

"That's easily explainable." Charlie said. "You're experiancing some of my memories due to the fact that I copied your DNA onto one of my DNA strands."

Hannah looked at Charlie and then sat down. She loooked like she was ahving some kind of headache. "You've seen dinosaurs before." She asked.

"You see some don't you" Charlie said his face going white.

"Yes I do" Hannah said

"Well, then um yes I have seen Dinosaurs, I helped create some at Universal Studios while they were making Jurrasic Park. You saw the T REX in that movie my handiwork." Charlie said.

"Okay well anyway" Hannah said looking at the body on the laboratory table beside her, "What are we going to do about her."

"Okay well, Tracie shot you about last night at 6 pm. Right now it is 4:00 in the morning. I suggest you sneak back into your house and I'll get rid of the body." Charlie said.

"Wha about Tracie" Hannah asked.

"We'll deal with her later." Charlie said.

"How are we going to explain my hair" Hannah asked showing Charlie her blond straight hair.

"Tell your dad that for a few days your going to be Hannah." Charlie said.

Hannah smiled. "But I am Hannah." She said looking again at the body. She smiled. "Now I don't have to live with the secret anymore because there is no secret. Don't get rid of the body." Hannah said. "As far as I'm concerned, Miley Stewart is dead and I have proof that I am not her. I am Hannah Montana. We'll put her in plain view where she can be easily found." Hannah said. "I'll go home as Hannah and when they find the body it will dispell any notion that I am Miley Stewart. I'll be going home now. Make sure they find the body." Hannah said as she opened the door and went out.

She came in again to ask Charlie to get her a cab. The cab came and she told him where she wanted to go. She got in the back seat while Charlie went in to make sure the body was found. Hannah smiled as she went away. Tracie didn't know it but she had given Hannah a brilliant idea. The cab made its way to Malibu as Hannah smiled.


	6. Hannah comes home

Home

Robby Ray Stewart sat in his living room with Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson. They were all nervous and jumpy. Everybody had been woken by a gunshot in the night. They had found a puddle of blood but no body. Already most of their neighbors were looking for the body. They didn't know who had gotten shot yet but they had their suspicions.

It was during their search for the body when Robby found out that Miley wasn't with them. He'd just assumed that Miley had gone off searching for it on her own. But as the police and stuff got involved most of the neighbors backed off. The body had not been found yet. Robby Ray now sitting in his chair then realized something. Before the gunshot, Miley had gone off to walk down the beach before the gunshot took place. That meant that the supposed victim could have been her. As Oliver Lilly and Jackson came back his suspicions were heightened. He told them what he thought.

"Come on, Dad" Jackson said, "If I know my sister, she couldn't have gotten shot."

"Yeah, don't worry Mr. Stewart," Oliver said, "Miley probably heard the gunshot and went off with somebody else looking for the body."

"Well shouldn't she of come on home when she didn't find it." Robby Ray said.

"Come on, Mr. Stewart," Lilly said, "Miley just probably got lost and had trouble finding her way back home."

"Oh come on Lilly" Jackson said, "She might be dumb but she isn't that dumb to get lost walking on the beach."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you seeing as how you got lost 2 years ago" Hannah said opening the door and walking in.

"Hey it was dark." Jackson said. Then he realized who had talked. "Miley" he said running to hug her. "Why are you dressed up as Hannah?" Jackson said.

Robby Ray breathed a sigh of relief. "Where in the Sam hill you were tonight girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad thought you were the one who got shot." Jackson said laughing.

"Well don't worry, I'm here and I'm alive." Hannah said

Lilly ran to Hannah and asked, "So who do you think got shot." Lilly asked

"I don't think, I know." Hannah said smiling.

"What you talking about." Robby Ray asked.

"You'll see what I'm talking about in a few minutes" Hannah said smiling.

"Well, anyway, it's nice to have all of us alive and well." Robby Ray said smiling. "Who wants pie."

"I'll take some." Oliver said.

"Hey, Miley" Roby Ray said "You might want to take that wig off before you eat, we don't want to get pie crumbs on it."

Before Hannah could answer, the front doorbell rang. Robby Ray went to open it and found some police officers there. "Mr. Stewart." The first officer said

"Yes" Robby said

"Um, my name is Officer Rick Martinez and this is my partner, James Russo. You remember that gunshot earlier tonight."

"Yes" Robby said

"Well we found the body to go with that puddle of blood." Officer Martinez said

"Well, who is it." Robby said

"Mr. Stewart, can we come in." Officer Martinez asked. He led the officers into the living room and they sat down. "Mr. Stewart, you might want to be surrounded by family right now." Officer Rick said

"Hey, everybody bring the pie into the living room." Robbie said. Hannah, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver came into the living room with pie. They all sat down on the couch. The cop was fixing to speak when he caught sight of Hannah.

"Hey, you're Hannah Montana." Officer James Russo said.

"Yep" Hannah said.

"I always liked your concerts and my daughter just love you, can I get your autograph-"

"James, not now." said Officer Rick cutting off the conversation. "Mr. Stewart, I'm sorry to burst your family's happy bubble but your daughter Miley Stewart was shot and killed tonight." Rick said breathlessly.

Robby had a dumb look on her face and looked over at Hannah. "I think you made some kind of mistake." Robby said to the cop.

"It's no mistake, we've got dental records and fingerprint matches from the corp- I mean your daughter." Officer Rick said. "All we need now is physical identification from a family member, so could you come with us sir."

"Uh, Uh, What" Robby said trying to comprehend. He looked at Hannah and she shrugged. "I guess I can come with you but I 'm telling you, you made a mistake." Robby said.

"Don't worry, you go out and we'll meet you at the car." Hannah said ushering the cops out the door.

"Okay we'll be at the car." Rick said. They left and Hannah closed the door with a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that all about?" Oliver said.

"I have no earthly idea," Hannah said. "Robby, why don't you and I go with the nice policemen and see what this is about."

"Why did you call dad Robby?" Jackson said.

"Oh we don't have time for questions." Hannah said impatiently. "Daddy get your pie and lets go with the policemen." Hannah said

Robby got off the couch and followed Hannah outside. Jackson closed the door behind them and said, "I don't know who that was but that's not my sister."

Lilly and Oliver just shrugged and ate some more pie.


	7. The body

The Body

"This is really weird." Robby Ray said looking at his daughters body. He looked from the body to Hannah three times and shook his head.

"Your daughter gets killed and the only thing you can say is that's really weird." Officer Martinez said.

"He's just in shock" Hannah said. She went to look at the body and looked disgusted. "Have you found a killer yet." Hannah said

"No, we only have eyewitness reports of Miley being alone." Officer Martinez said

"But that's impossible." Robby said looking at the corpse.

"Apparently you'll have to give him some time alone" Hannah said. "He probably can't comprehend it with you too in here." The police officers left and Hannah looked at Robby Ray.

"Okay listen, if this plan is going to work, you'll need to show more emotion." Hannah said.

"What plan" Robby said dumbfounded.

"This is a way to get rid of the secret." Hannah said.

"What the hell is going on around here" Robby cried in bewilderment. "What the hell did you do"

"I cloned myself and killed the clone." Hannah said. "Now I'm Hannah Montana all the time"

"Oh please Miley, all people will have to do is so this" Robby said and reached for the wig. He yanked and Hannah said "Ow." The wig didn't come off. He then realised that the wig was Hannah's natural hairline. Her hair was blond and looked like Hannah's.

"Oh my God, Your're telling the truth." Robby said.

"Of course I am." Hannah said.

"Hold on now, how do I know you ain't Luann." Robby said

"Call Uncle Bobby." Hannah said smiling.

"You do realise that we'll have to do away with school and you can't be seen in public with Lilly and Oliver anymore." Robby said

"Acctually I can" Hannah said. "I think I am ready to become Hannah Montana full time." Hannah said.

"But Miley," Robby said

"Do me a favor, Robby, Don't call me Miley anymore. As far as I'm concerned, Miley Stewart is laying on that table. You're daughter is gone and I am still your client. So shape up and suck it up, I'll handle the funeral arrangments. You just act like the poor father and I'll take care of everything. After Miley's buried I stay with you for a few weeks then I'll move out. You're done using Hannah Montana." Hannah said leaving the room.

Robby looked shocked at Hannah's previous statement. "Whoever that was, it wasn't my daughter." He then looked at the body and for some reason even though he knew it was a clone he started sobbing.


End file.
